blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of Harmony (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of Harmony Your monastery was one that was rigid in its purpose; to spread peace, prosperity, and harmony throughout the land. Their minds were close to perfection in harmony, allowing them to have minor psionic abilities, enough to levitate small objects infused with a mystical power. With the powers of the mind combined with these objects, you are able to both decimate those who oppose harmony, and heal those you come across. Orbs Beginning when you choose this tradition at 3rd level, you gain the ability to psionically move small objects that you bless with your mind. As a 1-minute ritual, you can touch one Tiny object while meditating, and enchant it, making it float around yourself. You can enchant up to eight objects, and when you enchant a new object, your oldest enchanted objects become unenchanted. Orbs of Harmony and Destruction Additionally, at 3rd level, when you would make an unarmed strike or monk weapon attack, you may choose to either instead make a ranged spell attack using an orb, or heal a creature using an orb, both with a range of 30 feet. * The ranged spell attack uses the objects you blessed with the Attack action. The attack has a range of 30 feet. You are proficient with it, and you add your Wisdom modifier to its attack and damage rolls. It deals an amount of bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage (depending on the object) equal to your Martial Arts die, as shown on the Monk table. When you use the attack action on your turn to use this special attack, you can spend 1 ki point to make two additional attacks with it as a bonus action. * The heal costs 1 ki point per heal you make, and you restore a number of hit points equal to your Wisdom modifier to the chosen creature. Invoke Discord At 6th level, you are able to disrupt harmony just as easily as create it. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet of yourself making an attack roll, you can expend 1 ki point to deal necrotic damage to it equal to your martial arts die, and give it disadvantage on the attack roll. Eternal Meditation Starting at 11th level, you are able to make yourself slightly float. You can hover an amount of feet lower than 5 feet above the ground (no action required), making you ignore difficult terrain. As a bonus action, you can focus your mind on your floating, giving you a flight (hover) speed equal to half of your movement speed, until the end of your current turn. Transcendence At 17th level, your healing powers allow you to heal those around you. As an action, you can expend between 3 and 5 ki points to cast mass cure wounds at 5th-level for 3 ki points, or 1 level higher per ki point spent. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Category:Archetypes